dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Gell Lendon
} |name = Gell Lendon |image = |px = |title = Arl of Edgehall |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Fergus Lendon (Brother) |location = Edgehall |appearances = Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) Dragon Age: Knight Errant (mentioned) }} Gell Lendon is an exiled noble from Ferelden. Gell is the half-brother of Edgehall’s former Arl, Fergus Lendon, exiled for plotting against his brother years ago. Gell is craven, treacherous, and possesses an inflated view of his own importance. Involvement On the eve of the Fifth Blight, Gell returns home to secure his birthright. While it’s true he has some claim to those lands, he is unpopular and these claims are unlikely to be upheld by the crown unless he acquits himself very well. By bringing in Orlesian mercenaries led by disgraced Chevalier Marcel Corbin to occupy Edgehall, he’s not off to a good start. Gell isn’t much for fighting, preferring to leave that to Marcel Corbin and his men. If it wasn’t for his allies, he couldn’t take Edgehall and has no hope of holding it. Gell has levied all his support and wealth to pay and gather his army. If he loses Edgehall and these forces he’s unlikely to get any more help.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide Set 3, p. 65 Gell's general unpopularity coupled with his acidic unlikable personality even begins to wear on Marcel after a while. Gell waits behind while Marcel Corbin leads his troops against the combined forces of his rebellious nobility, Bann Bryton, Bann Lanya, Bann Kail, Bann Parth and the mercenary companies led by Alora and Fallon. When news arrives of the darkspawn swarm approaching Edgehall, only Gell protests insisting it is only a trick to rob him of his rightful title. Following Gell's death, Marcel produces Gell's fake "son", a five-year old orphan with a passing resemblance to Gell Lendon, to be used as a pretext for continuing the occupation of Edgehall in order to somehow turn the situation profitable again.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide Set 3, p. 68 Marcel has Gell thrown in a prison cell. Gell is executed at the request of the assembled bannorn, while his mercenary allies look on with indifference. The assembled Banns may agree to allow Gell to retain his title, in exchange for paying the full cost of hiring Fallon and Alora's troops and a host of other concessions for their own bannorns. Deprived of his mercenary allies, Gell is forced to let his nobles rule through him and is reduced to a mere figurehead. Sometime after being named the new Arl, Gell orders to cut down and burn the vhenadahl of Edgehall's Alienage, after the elves there protested his treatment of them. When a Dalish clan offered a new sapling to replace the vhenadahl, he orders his men to confiscate it and the Dalish threaten to invade Edgehall if the sapling isn't returned. Ser Aaron, who happen to be in Edgehall at the time, intervenes and is able to retrieve the sapling and return it to the Alienage. By decree of King Alistair, Arl Gell is forbidden to touch the new vhenadahl.Dragon Age: Knight Errant, number 1.}} References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) characters Category:Dragon Age: Knight Errant characters